secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
People
Profiles and articles of residents throughout Second Life, documenting the people that make SL a great place. Feel free to add your own! Any abuse or nasty comments will be removed, this is not meant as a place for drama, but rather to acknowledge residents. Please keep in alphabetical order by last name. Also see for names and profiles of contributors to this wiki. Generations SL Residents can be grouped into broad categories of users, called generations. Residents belong to a generation based on their Born (Rez) date. *Alphas *Betas *Early Adopters *Second Wave *Open Sourcers Lindens *Andrew Linden - Developer, most popular for work on Havok code. *Bambers Linden - QA *Ben Linden - Talented content and most abuse reported Linden *Blue Linden - Teen Grid Community Manager and freelance Liaison *Bub Linden - Web design and excellent dancer *Cogsworth Linden - QA *Dan Linden - Tester, scripter *Ebbe Linden - Current CEO of Linden Lab *Enus Linden - Tester, Daft Punk Fan, Leader of the 500+ tester Enus Bots! *Eric Linden - Talented Content Linden *Gecko Linden - QA *Governor Linden - Shared Linden account, used for land holdings and other content. *Hamlet Linden - Linden Lab's former in-house reporter, now independent *Haney Linden - Former Community Manager for Linden Lab *Jill Linden - QA *Kaylee Linden - G team *Louise Linden - QA *Lucy Linden - Australian Liaison *M Linden - Former CEO of Linden Lab *Magellan Linden - Explorer extraordinaire! Finder of many lost civilizations in SL. *Mick Linden - QA *Molly Linden - Support *Nicole Linden - Australian liaison *Philip Linden - Former CEO of Linden Lab (also known as Philip Rosedale) *Pony Linden - SL's first Linden NPC and public ridable pony for all! *Prospero Linden - Grid Monkey *Socrates Linden - QA *Teagan Linden - G team *Teeple Linden - Linden liaison *Tesla Linden - Former liaison *Torley Linden - Fantastically social and charismatic "watermelinden" *Vektor Linden - Friendly green Quality Assurance troll *Video Linden - First constantly live streaming "TV"ish NPC *Xenon Linden - Content creator and master of avatars *Zero Linden - Next generation grid architecture. Residents *Ginger Rodgers - Well Known identity, Virtual World Content Creator, BigPond Islands Admin, Club Hostess, Slego Hostess. *Pooky Amsterdam- Producer, Host & Writer of The 2nd QuestioN! Weekly "Quiz Show To The Stars." *Archivist Llewellyn - Linden Prize finalist, founder and director of the Neil A. Armstrong Library and Archives in collaboration with NASA JPL that became the first virtual world library recognized by the Library of Congress, winner in the Federal Virtual Worlds Challenge focusing on artifical intelligence advertisted by The White House and sponsored by the Department of Defense. University of Cambridge alumni, librarian, and Nature / Scienific American blogger in real life. *Andie Apollo - First Austrian in Second Life. *Char Enfield - Notorious griefer, troll, builder, and record holder for army membership. *Candie Apple - Early content creator, founder of the now-defunct SL Lottery, and one of the first child avatars. *Aradia Aridian - Creator of items for tiny avatars, curator of the Boardman sim, founder of the Boardman Preservation Society. *James Argonaut- SL Beta Member and award winning builder and scripter *Arcadia Asylum - Hobo best known for an amazing array of free to copy goodies. *James Benedek - Creator of many FREE items See Here, Bug Hunter, SL Mentor, Scripter, Builder. *Anthoney Biedermann - Chairman & Founder Of AB Designs Incorporated, And Award Winning Builder *Tina (PetGirl) Bergman - Swedish designer/artist/marketing specialist. *Koolsman Bombay-one of first 100 to sign up for SL. was framed for abuse and banned. now plays under Super Falcon. owned cubey terra's first invention *Ava Cartier- Beta tester, owner of Atheist Asylum and professional shopper *Anshe Chung - SL's largest real estate broker *Daniel Voyager - Second Life Mentor, Exporer, Statistics http://avacartier.wikia.com/wiki/Ava_Cartier_Wikicollector, Creator of TSL Volunteers Portal and photographer. Transfered to the MG in December 2008, and Former TGer. *LEO Damone - A member of Teen Grid and the Commander of the Valkyrie Alliance, one of the Teen Grid's largest armies. *Ryan Dayton - Teen Grid member and scripter of the Dayton 9000. *Scout Detritus - Content creator of the medieval themed Siege Guild. *Meghan Dench - SL Mentor Coach, Bug Hunter. *Misnomer Jones - Beta First creator of 'street clothing', Early mentor and co-creator of first 4 corner meeting place. *Lordfly Digeridoo - Popular architect and opinionator. *Loki Eliot - Famous Child Av *Regis Braathens - Founder and Editor-in-Chief of The AvaStar, the most widely read newspaper in Second Life. It can be obtained from vendors across the grid or from The AvaStar island. *Goodwill Epoch - X-flight script creator and founder of Kazenojin *BuhBuhCuh Fairchild - Alpha tester who has created many objects and founded Alt-Zoom Studios. *Count Burks - Developer and caretaker of the Dreamworld island real estate archipelago. *Evie Fairchild - First owner of an entire sim. Presently, always up for building something beautiful and irrational. *Phaylen Fairchild - Early beta tester and one of the first primitive fashion designers. *Jarod Godel - Second Life hacker *stampshady Grimm - What can be said, he's stampshady. *Leider Stepanov - assistant editor- of The AvaStar, the most widely read newspaper in Second Life. *Nina Stepford - aka 'prinţesă nină', considered by many to be Second Life's prettiest avatar. *Salazar Jack - Nova Albion native and a caretaker for the Forest of Kahruvel. *Solange Korobase - An upwardly mobile future celebrity. She contributes fashion pages for the AvaStar. *Heizeus Khan - Burgeoning professional skinmaker/avatar builder *Travis Lambert - Founder of The Shelter, the oldest new resident help organization in Second Life *Vicero Lambert - Builder, Scripter, Animator, Sound Tech. you name it I do it. Vicero Lambert creative expert for more then 2 years. *Simon Lameth - Founder and Editor In Chief of The Second Life Times and President of Metaverse Media. *Eggy Lippmann - History wiki co-founder, builder, scripter, former member of Bedazzle *Gwyneth Llewelyn — Loudmouth *Quin Marlin - A long time SL resident, currently in Teen Grid. *Crap Mariner - Blogger, Podcaster, Builder, and Idiot-In-Chief of two and a half podcaster islands. *Marianne McCann - One of Second Life's many inner children *Grace McDunnough - Creator and Producer of Musimmersion, Founder of the Mill Pond Folk Festival, and a Virtual World touring Musician since 2006. *Troy McLuhan - Producer of science exhibits and events, Former vice president of the International Spaceflight Museum, Co-founder of the SciLands *Cristiano Midnight - Creator of Snapzilla and SLUniverse. *Torrid Midnight - Content creator, commentator *Tesla Miles - Sculptie hat and shoe designer. *Johnny Ming - Host of popular podcast show SecondCast. *Briana Dawson - Created the first Island Estate Mall in Second Life called Galleria City *Sech Molinari - Creator and head DJ of Rockers Requiem club. *Lethe Naumova - Former Mentor known for dedication and building skills. *Prokofy Neva - Blogger and land baron. *Tateru Nino - Demographer and blogger. *Lumiere Noir - Creator of the Ivory Tower of Primitives. *Chuck Noodle - Co-founder of architectural/design firm Equinox Designs. *Ama Omega - Scripter and co-founder of Darkwood. Owned popular first arcade and casino. *Catherine Omega - One of SL's oldest and most talented residents *Charlie Omega - SL's first land baron *Echo Omega - Fictional resident (NPC) created out of an ad capaign. *Eshi Otawara - Avant Garde builder, fashion designer, and sim artist responsible for the stunning Rouge island. *Thought Plasma - Mixing Realities *Nephilaine Protagonist - Clothing designer and subject of a documentary *Timeless Prototype - Creator of MultiGadget and host of the Annual Satellite Exhibition *Kermit Quirk - Creator of Tringo *Neo Rebus - Long time kid, adopted the FairChangs as his parents. :) *Desmond Shang - Guvnah and estate owner of the 30-sim Independent State of Caledon. *Oz Spade - Father of the SL History Wiki *Urizenus Sklar - Virtual world journalist *Robin Sojourner - Long-time resident and creator of the Texture Tutorial. *Steller Sunshine - First ever resident and creator of Governor's Mansion *Sezmra Svarog - experienced Skin designer and in-world DJ. *Will Szymborska - TG Transfer, well known vehicle creator and company "Szym Motors" *Brita Tang-Second Life Businesswoman, owner of successful clinic..previous owner of Snaps Outfitters, one of the first Child Avatar Clothing Boutiques in Second Life. *Baz Eriksen - New Owner of SL's Oldest rock club, Rockers Requiem. *Siobhan Taylor - Just Sio *Luna Jubilee - Fashion Blogger (since 2007), ShopaholicFeed.com owner *Cubey Terra - Aircraft maker and co-founder of Abbotts Aerodrome *Huns Valen - Aeronautical Engineer, current Kazenojin leader *Phoenixflames Kukulcan - First sales associate of Xessories. Commissioner of the (arguably) first round elevator in SL. *Zarf Vantongerloo - Creator of the Nota Bene notary system *Aimee Weber - Content creator and social butterfly *Madiera Westerburg - Sex symbol *Jackson Widget Skilled Builder and Texturer, Publisher of the Teen Metaverse Messenger, Founder of the first TSL Stock Exchange *Gillian Xie - Co-founder of architectural/design firm Equinox Designs. *Baba Yamamoto - Second Life's suckiest person. Lifetime Account holder and Beta contributor. *Adam Zaius - Founder, co-founder, and head of many project. Also a skilled scripter and texture artist. *Alpha Zaius - Early Main Grid and Teen Grid beta member. *Dave Zeeman - Atlas Casino Manager, Plinko, and officer of Early Beta *Natalia Zelmanov - Miss Second Life 2007, and blogger better known as "slnatalia". *Ulrika Zugzwang - Bold resident who was at the lead of a government movement. *JamesT Juno - Owner of the SL-Newspaper with more then 10,000 daily hits on his newspaper. *Natalie Oe - Builder, Animator, Texture artist, Blogger, Created a tutorial community for Second Life & the graphics community *Arthur Fermi - Sandbox Owner, Scripter, Educator *Steven Fermi - Skilled Teen Grid Builder and Texturer *Nicholaz Beresford - Creator of the Nicholaz Edition Second Life Viewer *TheDiva Rockin - Socialite, Blogger, Fashion Police *CodeBastard Redgrave - Scripter, photographer, artist, machinimist, party animal and social networking whore *Smiley Barry - Scripter, MediaWiki expert, web developer, Teen Second Lifer, Second Life Wikia Administrator, former Evolve Estate Manager, former Leviathan Supervisor, known virtual worlds traveller and teenager. Known on the teen grid. *Teddy Lyne - Famous Brazilian Blogger , photographer and Wiki Explorer. *Alexei Lutrova *Amanda Shinji *Aura Lily *Azreal Rubio *Baltus Brightwillow *Avil Creeggan *Bob Newbold *Bryndal Ellison *Liv Leigh - Race program director in Second Life sailing and designer. *gi0vanni munro - One of the best goalkeepers of sl *Laurina Hawks - Machinimatographer, Choreographer, Army Commander *Aurelius Frequency- Girlfriend to Anor Markova and one of the oldest veterans of teen second life. *Zamantha Carter - Model and photographer *